1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method for controlling screen display and a storage medium. More specifically, the present invention is suitable to display a button for selection of application and an icon corresponding to the button.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to connect an information processing device (i.e. a device), such as a multi functional peripheral (MFP), to an external server on a network and use a service (i.e., an application) provided by the external server in the MFP. It is also known, according to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-128370, to transmit image data, which is read from an original document and is generated, to a documentation management server on a network and to register the image data in a documentation management database on the side of the documentation management server. It is also known to connect to an external server using a web browser when an external service is used in an information processing device.
It is also known, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-158695, to provide a web server (i.e., an application) inside an information processing device, to create screen content by synthesizing information using a function of an external server and information inside the device, and to let the screen content be displayed on a web browser. The web server inside this information processing device (i.e., an internal web server) displays an operation screen for using the service of the external server by the built-in web browser in the information processing device and receives user instruction. The internal web server of this information processing device provides different URL addresses for each external service to be used.
Some of these information processing devices provided with such an internal web server are capable of registering a shortcut button (i.e., a web top button) of the web browser to which the URL address of the internal web server is associated. When the web top button is selected, a web browser is displayed on the operation screen. The web browser accesses the internal web server in the URL registered in the web top button and displays that web screen content.
Usually, an icon is displayed on the web top button. Since the web top button is registered as a shortcut of the web browser, the icon of the web browser is usually displayed. Even if the internal web server provides different URLs by multiple external services and different URL addresses thereof are registered in the multiple web top buttons, the same icon of the web browser is displayed for all the web browsers. Since the web top button is the shortcut of the web browser, even if different URL addresses are registered, the icon of the web browser is resultantly displayed on the operation screen as the selected application. Therefore, in the information processing device, all the web top buttons are treated as shortcut buttons to the web browsers. Thus, the same icon is displayed on the web top buttons as the icon of the web browser. In information processing devices, such as personal computers (PCs), an icon acquired from the web server may be displayed on the web top button. In this case, since the icon displayed on the web top button is acquired for each web server, even if multiple web top buttons are displayed, the icons displayed on these multiple web top buttons differ for each application. Therefore, a user can identify the icons easily.